


Aktaion

by fengirl88



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: These woods are hers.





	Aktaion

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Hunt challenge at fan_flashworks

These woods are hers. Hunter that you are, you’re here on sufferance. You stumble into a clearing, and there she is, the goddess bathing, a naked vision of furious divinity. Your last human act, unwitting profanation. Your head sprouts antlers, skin thickens into pelt, hands and feet stiffen into hooves. 

Your dogs will tear you to pieces. You’re prey now, though you don’t quite know it yet. When you try to call them off, they don’t recognize their master’s voice. Words desert you; there’s no sound on Kithairon but the yelping of hounds, the cries of a stag at bay.


End file.
